hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Sleepless Hollow Hammers
The Sleepless Hollow Hammers are a group of seven different hammers found in Sleepless Hollow. Each hammer has its own unique traits, and the use of all of them are rumored to be able to defeat the Headless Horseradish, the main antagonist of the game. All seven hammers are portrayed as mallets with oversized heads of the same shape and size and can only be distinguished by the color of their head. Only the first three of the hammers listed here can be found in the Demo. The maximum Mystic level is Lvl 10. Classic Red The Classic Red has a red head. Unlike the other hammers, this is the only hammer that levels up by finding "Hammer Up" powerups. It has no special weapon directly, but it does decrease the amount of time Bouapha needs to fire more hammers simultaneously than he would using the other six hammers. Collecting more "Hammer Up" powerups also decreases the amount of time needed to fire more hammer simultaneously. Once the Electroreel has been found, it is activated as the Classic Red's special weapon. Flamebringer The Flamebringer has a yellow head. This Mystical Hammer can be found in the Tomb of Flames. The Flamebringer's special weapon, when activated, fires a bolt of smoke that ignites an enemy, illuminating its surroundings and burning it for several rounds. If the enemy is struck down while ignited, it leaves behind a small ember that has the double effect of illuminating the surrounding area and damaging any enemy that steps on it. The Flamebringer gains XP by igniting enemies with its special weapon. At higher levels, the special weapon damages enemies faster and generates a longer lasting ember if an enemy is defeated while ignited. Lightreaver The Lightreaver has a teal head and can be found in the Tomb of Mirrors. The Lightreaver is capable of generating an energy barrier around Bouapha which negates the damage done by melee attacks and reflects energy projectiles. It also recovers a little bit of the player's life whenever it is used. The Lightreaver gains XP by reflecting bullets and healing Bouapha. At higher levels, the Lightreaver increases the damage done by reflected bullets and recovers life at a faster rate. Planetsmasher The Planetsmasher hammer has a purple head. It is found in the Tomb of Darkness. The special weapon of the Planetsmasher is a miniature black hole which sucks in nearby enemies and damages them. When used on purple tiles, the Planetsmasher teleports Bouapha to The Dumb Side. The Planetsmasher gains XP whenver it damages enemies with its special weapon, as well as whenver Bouapha is in The Dumb Side. At higher levels, the black hole does more damage and staying in The Dumb Side consumes energy at a slower rate. Sparkthrower The Sparkthrower is found in the Tomb of Sparks and has a green head. Its special skill is firing green bullets that home in on enemies and increase in number as the Sparkthrower's level increases. The Sparkthrower's sparks are actually modified Scanner sparks. Earsplitter The Earsplitter is found in the Tomb of Din and has a blue head. It fires a short-ranged shockwave that does heavy damage to anything within its effective radius. At higher levels, the shockwave travels further and has a wider effective radius. Bonecrusher The Bonecrusher has a gray head and is found inside the Tomb Of Bones. Its special weapon summons a friendly Bonehead named Funnybone, which stays alive for a limited time. Trying to summon more than one Funnybone at the same time will make previously summoned Funnybones explode, firing bullets into every direction. The Funnybone is controlled in the same way as Bouapha and moves entirely synchronous to him; pressing the fire button causes it to spit a spread of green bullets in the relative direction it is facing. The Funnybone will also automatically strike any enemies adjacent to it. Unlike Bouapha, Funnybones are not damaged by mud. At higher levels, the Funnybone has more life, does more damage, and shoots more bullets when the fire key is pressed, as well as when it is defeated. Category: Sleepless Hollow